Blood & Roses
by idontfreakincare
Summary: jeddy one-shot, takes place during Third Wizarding War (probably sucks, sorry) teddy x james sirius


_**Trigger warnings: suicide, death, and explicit cursing**_

 _ **Teddy Lupin, like his mother, had become an auror at an extremely difficult time, the Third Wizarding War.**_

 _ **I opened the door to the small flat I shared with my current partner, James Potter, and saw him laying on the dark grey sofa, legs stretched out. "Hi, Ted, how was work?" he asked as he shifted slightly so that I could sit beside him.**_

 _ **"Those are my clothes," I said, taking note of the My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black Adidas pants he was clothed in. The pants were rolled up because even though James was a reasonably tall 5'9 I was 6'7, so my clothes didn't fit him. "You didn't do laundry last night," he said smirking at me. "Now, how was work?"**_

 _ **"It was okay if you don't count the fact Greyback wants to kill my arse," I said, kissing him on the cheek as I sat down. He gave me a small smile and laid his head in my lap.**_

 _ **"What if he kills you?"**_

 _ **"Greyback doesn't kill."**_

 _ **"What if he bites you?" this time in a much softer voice.**_

 _ **"If Greyback really wanted to bite me, he could have done it when I was much younger, so I would have had to suffer longer so that I wouldn't have been able to get a job or anything. Anyways, wanna go to that new Italian restaurant across town? I was talking to Fleur and she said she and Bill went and that the wine was excellent."**_

 _ **James smiled. "Sure, just let me change my clothes, and please throw the laundry in the washer."**_

 _ *** 2 months later***_

 _ **"Jamie," I heard a soft voice say from above me. I cracked open my eye and saw Teddy standing over me, a troubled expression on his face.**_

 _ **"What's wrong, Ted?" I asked, standing up.**_

 _ **"There's a battle in the Department of Mysteries, they need me. Harry, Hermione, and Luna are there."**_

 _ **"I'll go with you."**_

 _ **"Fuck no you won't"**_

 _ **"Fuck yeah I will."**_

 _ **"I don't want you to get hurt, Jamie, stay here. I asked Ginny to come and stay with you."**_

 _ **" I don't want you getting hurt, and you're still going."**_

 _ **"Also, I'm twenty-one goddamn years old, I don't need my mother here."**_

 _ **"It's my fucking job, James!" Teddy roared, and for the first time in a long time, I felt afraid of Teddy. He must have sensed it because the next moment he had enveloped me in a huge hug. He lowered his head until his mouth was level with my ear and whispered "I love you," and then he disapparated.**_

 _ **Not even seven seconds after he disapparated, my mother stepped out of the fireplace.**_

 _ **"I'm going with him, mum," I said, sitting down on the edge of our grey couch, pulling on my Nikes.**_

 _ **"No, you're not James, he doesn't want you to get hurt like Dominique and Roxanne, they have black eyes and have been hexed multiple time-."**_

 _ **"I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT AND HE'S GOING!" I yelled, standing up.**_

 _ **"That's different. Don't raise your voice at me."**_

 _ **"Well, when dad went to go fight Lord Fucking Voldemort, you didn't sit home and bake motherfucking cookies, did you? No, you went and fought."**_

 _ **"Don't you dare speak to me that way, James Sirius Potter."**_

 _ **"You just can't handle the fact I'm as stubborn as you!"**_

 _ **"JAMES!"**_

 _ **"MUM!"**_

 _ **My mother gave a sigh and stepped forward and hugged me, her frame dwarfing mine."Fine, go ahead, just be super duper careful, okay? I love you, James."**_

 _ **" I love you too, mum" and with one kiss on her cheek, I disapparated**_

 _ ***AT THE D.O.M***_

 _ **The moment I disapparated, I saw flashes of light. Green, white, red, blue, purple, and yellow flying all around the room. I ducked and shot a Stupefy at a Death Eater and he went down.**_

 _ **I shot a few more hexes and curses at people, and I suddenly found myself looking at light green eyes about fifteen feet away from me. 'I love you' I mouthed, hoping that would smooth things over from our argument earlier. 'I love you, too,' he mouthed and he deflected a red-lighted spell.**_

 _ **I found myself back to back with someone, and I turned around, ready to fight when I saw that it was my dad. "James," he hissed, "what are you doing here?" "Fighting, dad," I said, deflecting a stunner. He gave a sigh, "Just stay safe, James," and with a pat on the back, he left and went to fight someone else.**_

 _ **Dolohov had been killed, but not before he had let one last Unforgivable slip through his lips. Everything seemed to travel in slow motion as I saw the jet of green light soar through the air and in the direction of someone with electric purple hair. I screamed as the jet of light hit him in the chest.**_

 _ **He had just killed Teddy.**_

 _ **Kingsley immediately kneeled down by Teddy, and I saw him checking for a pulse, but I knew, and he probably did too, that it was hopeless. I walked over on shaky legs and kneeled down at Teddy's side. His light green eyes were still wide, and his hair was his natural golden-brown shade it was when he slept.**_

 _ **That was when it hit me.**_

 _ **That I would never hear his voice again, that I would never hear him laugh, giggle, moan, see his smile, feel his lips on my neck, ever again. I would never wake up to him beside me, arm thrown around my shoulders, I would never get to hear the explicit stream of words that flowed from his mouth when someone insulted him.**_

 _ **I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face my dad, whose eyes were shiny with tears, and he kneeled down beside me, as we both silently cried.**_

 **###############################**

 _ **The funeral was four days later, and people waited to be seated for up to fourty-five minutes. Lucius and Narcissa showed up surprisingly, and there was real sympathy in their eyes as Narcissa hugged me and Lucius laid a hand on my shoulder.**_

 _ **It was cold, windy, and drizzling, Teddy's favorite weather. The wind made my cheeks feel raw as tears slipped down them. I couldn't bring myself to go up and speak about the magnificent man that was my everything, but dad, Kingsley, and Victoire did, saying everything I wanted to say myself, but not enough.**_

 _ ***Later that night***_

 _ **It was around 1:30 when I snuck out to Teddy's grave, white roses in hand. I set the roses down on his grave. And sunk down on my knees, "My love, I told you I'd always be with you, that I would follow you wherever you went, I love you, Teddy."**_

 _ **And I sunk the knife inside myself.**_

 _ **The next morning Harry Potter would find his son, dead, with a knife through his heart, over the grave of his lover. White roses with blood spattered on them scattered among his son, clothed in the all-black attire he had worn to the funeral.**_

 _ **EDWARD 'TEDDY' REMUS LUPIN**_

 _ **1998-2025**_

 _ **Son, Lover, Nephew, Godson, Brother, Cousin**_

 _ **"I think about dying, but I don't want to die.**_

 _ **In fact, it's the complete opposite. I want to live**_

 _ **I want to escape. I feel trapped and bored and claustrophobic.**_

 _ **There's so much to see and so much to do but**_

 _ **I somehow find myself doing nothing at all.**_

 _ **I'm still here in this metaphorical bubble of existence and**_

 _ **I can't quite figure out what the hell I'm doing or how to**_

 _ **get out of it."**_

 _ **JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**_

 _ **2004-2025**_

 _ **Son, Lover, Brother, Cousin, Nephew**_

 _ **I always think of you before I fall asleep.**_

 _ **The words you said, the way you looked.**_

 _ **The things we laughed about, the silent moments we shared.**_

 _ **And when I dream, I'll dream of you.**_

 _ **Because it's about you,**_

 _ **It's always about you.**_

 **I know it sucked, and I'm sorry. But it was like a 10-minute thing so...yea.**


End file.
